


Rain

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Slash, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifting his face to the sky, he closes his eyes and, with a smile that is peace and the pure joy of experiencing the elements, he holds out his arms, palms up, as if to catch every drop of rain. He turns slowly. "It feels wonderful," he says. "This is real. I feel alive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in early 2011 and it's been sitting on my harddrive collecting dust ever since. Better posted than lost in a future crash, I always say :)
> 
> I retain copyright in this work. See the end notes for use.

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet," he says.

"That's a first."

The tip of his tongue pokes out from between his lips. "Let's go for a walk."

"It's midnight."

"It's a full moon." He leans in and presses his lips to mine. "Come for a walk with me."

It's warm, so when it begins to rain, we carry on. It's not unpleasant or even unwelcome. The sky is not completely obscured by clouds, and the gentle mist makes everything seem fresh and new again.

In the park he toes off his shoes and walks barefoot in the wet grass. He unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall off his shoulders. He knows I'm watching; one corner of his lips curls into a smile as he looks away.

He's well aware of what he does to me, and he slows, uncovering his torso inch by inch. I am mesmerised, focused on each tiny drop of water as it falls from the sky and wets his bare skin. Looking up as he tugs at his cuffs, he frees himself of the fabric, and with a grin he swings the shirt and flings it away into the grass.

"Just what are you suggesting?" I try to seem unaffected, but I can't look away as the moon breaks through the cloud cover. His pale wet skin reflects the light, shining in contrast with his narrow black jeans.

He doesn't answer. Lifting his face to the sky, he closes his eyes and, with a smile that is peace and the pure joy of experiencing the elements, he holds out his arms, palms up, as if to catch every drop of rain. He turns slowly. "It feels wonderful," he says. "This is real. I feel alive."

His smile is as bright as I've ever seen it. He walks back to me and lifts his hands to the front of my shirt. "You have to try it."

I hesitate, but just for a moment, then allow him to unbutton my shirt. He pushes his hands in under the fabric, baring my shoulders. The wet cloth slips and bunches around my wrists. He lifts his hands to my face and holds me there as he kisses me. “How does it feel?” he whispers.

He means the rain, of course, but I can't think past his cool wet lips on mine. “It's fantastic.”

A slow smile spreads over his face. His hands move down, over my shoulders, my arms, until he frees me of my wet shirt, and backs away.

His fingers work the button of his jeans, and he shoves them down past his hips. I stare as he pushes them to his ankles and kicks them off. He looks up at me and grins. "I dare you."

"We'll be arrested."

He's entirely naked, pale, shining, glorious. The rain has plastered his hair to his forehead and he blows drops of water off his lips. "There's no one to see."

As I unbuckle my belt I try not to think about how difficult it will be to pull wet clothes back on later.

He feels cool against my naked body. I pull him close and kiss his wet lips. His hands slide over my chest, and his hips move against mine in a way that makes my breath catch in my throat. Without breaking contact he pulls me down into the grass and lays back, hooking his legs behind my knees, spreading himself open.

"We deserve to be arrested," I whisper. We move together, the rain on our bodies making us slippery. 

He presses his lips together and hums, his eyes closing. "Don't care. As long as we finish first."

"You're a bad influence," I say as I wrap my fingers around the both of us.

A little moan comes from him, and he shivers. "Not like that," he pleads, blinking away the water beaded on his lashes. "Fuck me."

My heart pounds in my ears. "You're incorrigible."

Lifting his knees, he plants his feet. "I know. But you love it."

I can't answer him. I'm too intent on what I'm doing. I press forward. He gasps and arches up to meet me.

The ground turns to mud beneath my knees. I don't care. His legs wrap around me, but he can't get a grip. I shift, get some traction, hold him by the hips and pull out, almost all the way. 

Spread on the wet ground like this, he looks like an angel, his arms stretched out to the sides again, but this time, instead of catching rain, he claws his fingers into the grass as he braces himself. I push all the way back inside his body and lean over him, covering his mouth with mine. A river of raindrops runs down my spine. It's almost like a cool tongue there, and I react involuntarily, rocking hard into him.

He arches and moans. Unable to kiss me back, he clings to the ground, tearing up clods of grass and handfuls of mud as I thrust steadily in and out of his body. He's so warm, so tight, so perfect. I lick the collected rain from the indentation at the base of his throat and feel the vibrations of his constant rhythmic moans.

His cock slides easily against my wet stomach, each thrust of my hips stroking him inside as well as out. "Almost," he gasps. "Just a little more..."

I wipe my hand on the grass, removing the worst of the mud, and I slip it between us. Just a few strokes, and he's suddenly so tight it makes my head spin. He cries out, and hot fluid spills out over my fingers.

I thrust harder, faster, as he clenches and writhes and gasps for air. I need to inhabit him, to consume him, and I have no other thoughts but him and the need to come. One more thrust, two, and I bury my face in his throat and fall apart, wrapped in his arms and his legs and deep inside his body.

I hear the rain now. It's as if the whole world went away and then came rushing back. I feel each drop as it hits my shoulders, my arse, the backs of my still-quivering thighs.

My breathing is loud; his breath is warm in my hair as his lips press wetness into my scalp.

I kiss him, then look back over the field we lie in. Each blade of grass shines until dense clouds roll over and completely block the moon. The earth beneath us vibrates as a low rolling rumble begins. The light rain gives way to fat, heavy drops that explode on my back and hiss in the leaves of the trees and the grass around us.

We both roll and scramble to our feet, ducking our heads as we grab our scattered clothing. The only shelter is the belt of trees close by, and we run, laughing and sliding as we escape from the stinging rain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/)  
> Rain by [vampireisthenewblack](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org) is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/).


End file.
